permutedpressfandomcom-20200214-history
Thom Brannan
Thom Brannan (est. 1976, Chicago, Illinois) is an American author from Austin, Texas. He's a former submariner and nuclear field worker, now working on an overseas offshore installation. He is married and has one boy, one baby girl, one dog, and one turtle. He is the co-editor (with John Sunseri) of the first two volumes of the Cthulhu Unbound anthology series. He co-authored Survivors, the final book in Z.A. Recht's Morningstar Strain after the original author's passing. His first solo novel, Lords of Night, was released by Permuted Press in October of 2012. Thom edited the Permuted Press edition of Anthony Giangregorio's Dead End and Travis Adkins' After Twilight: Walking With the Dead, as well as performing copy-editing work for HorrorBound Online Magazine's Return of the Raven and Fear of the Dark anthologies. Dark Tomorrow dot Net features his serial fiction, mosty set in the Cthulhu Mythos. Thom is an Affiliate Member of the Horror Writers Association. Novels *''Survivors'' with Z.A. Recht (Gallery/Pocket Books, 2012) *''Lords of Night'' (Permuted Press, 2012) *''Pavlov's Dogs'' with D.L. Snell (Permuted Press, 2012) *''The Omega Dog'' with D.L. Snell (Permuted Press, 2013) *''Sad Wings of Destiny'' (Permuted Press, TBR) Novellas ''Dog Years'' (with D.L. Snell) *''1: Moreau Labs'' *''2: Pedigree'' *''3: Return to Moreau Labs'' Short Stories *"Electric Crown" in Robots Beyond (Permuted Press, 2009) *"Blood and Belief" (with Victorya C.) in Wolves of War: An Anthology of Werewolves (Library of Horror Press, 2009) *"Just a Man" in The Green Hornet Chronicles (Moonstone Books, 2010) *"What Doesn't Die" in Tales of the Shadowmen 7: Femmes Fatales (Black Coat Press, 2010) *"Spirit in Black" in Leather, Denim & Silver: Legends of the Monster Hunter (Pill Hill Press, 2011) *"Blood Red" in The Trigger Reflex: Legends of the Monster Hunter II (Pill Hill Press, 2011) *"True Believers" in The Lone Ranger Chronicles (Moonstone Books, 2012) *"Play the Game" in The Green Hornet: Still at Large (Moonstone Books, 2012) *"Tempus Fugitive" (with Rob Pegler) in Times of Trouble (Permuted Press, 2013) *"Every Rose" (with Matthew Baugh) in The Shadow of Judex (Black Coat Press, 2013) *"Fee Fi Old One" in Once Upon an Apocalypse Vol 2: Mythos (Chaosium, TBR) Dark Tomorrow The short stories and novellas in the "Faceless P.I." section of Dark Tomorrow are loosely connected to the Cthulhu Mythos but are not limited to it. They are narrated in the first-person by the protagonist of the series in homage to both H.P. Lovecraft and Raymond Chandler. CONTENTS *"Her Black Wings" *"Black Pearl" *"Black Ice" *"Skull Ring" *"Five Magics" *"Saturday Night Special" (set in Rob Pegler's The Book of Falling) Poetry *"The Last of the Players" in Return of the Raven (HorrorBound Online Magazine, 2009) Anthologies *''Cthulhu Unbound'' with John Sunseri (Permuted Press, 2009) *''Cthulhu Unbound²'' with John Sunseri (Permuted Press, 2009) *''Return of the Raven'' copy edit prose (HorrorBound Online Magazine, 2009) *''Fear Itself'' copy edit (HorrorBound Online Magazine, 2010) External links *Dark Tomorrow.net - Official Site *Dark Tomorrow Wiki *Interview at Living Dead Corner Category:Authors Category:Editors